Human and Goddess
by MovieVillain
Summary: Aya sets up Ceres to hang out with Aki to get to know him better.


Aya is getting ready for going out. She's in her room, picking out some clothes for her to wearing. Looking at herself in the mirror, she's wearing a short sleeve black shirt and black leather pants. Of course, she's wearing white socks for her feet.

"Tell me, Aya, what is this special surprise you're going to plan?" Ceres asks as she appeared by the bed as a spiritual image, not to mention she's wearing the same clothes as the young girl.

This is because Aya is destined to be the reincarnation of the goddess, Ceres. However, this goddess has a destiny, and that is to kill every male Mikage as revenge for stealing her hagoromo, as in celestial robe. With her as her reincarnation and medium, this can't be good especially when Aki, the former's twin brother, will be targeted. Because of this, Ceres gives her seven months to find her robe or the Mikages die.

"Well, if I tell you, that wouldn't be a surprise, wouldn't it?" the young girl replied back while looking at herself in the mirror.

"No, I'm just curious, that's all. Anyway, if you don't want me to kill your brother when the deadline is up, I suggest you start looking for my hagoromo right now," was the goddess' suggestion.

"Don't worry. There will be plenty of time for that," Aya replied happily.

This morning, Aki is waiting for his twin sister by outside of some building. He is filled with worry in his mind.

_Is she asking me to hang out with Ceres? She'll kill me if she saw me!_

A thought is played to his head. This is one thing he should be assured of.

_Oh, right. Since she has seven months to search for her hagoromo, then I'll be safe then._

Aya is running as fast as she can. She is now wearing a blue jacket and black shoes upon going out.

Then she stopped near her brother.

"Ready or not, Ceres, this is where you take over," she said before unleashing her other self. Her appearance has changed when her hair turned long and blue, her eyes turned golden, and lastly, she looks a bit taller than she is.

Being out, this new girl realizes that this is the surprise.

"Hey, Aya! I'm not... you can't... This isn't a fight!" Ceres yelled at her reincarnation's idea. Before long, she noticed Aki is looking at her. "Hello."

They went to a nearby restaurant as they were sitting on a rounded table just for the two of them. Of course, they have drinks on the table.

"I just can't believe Aya sets us up for this," Ceres looks dejected while looking out the window.

"I never thought about it as well," Aki tried to be cheerful even though he's lucky that the spirit inside his sister won't kill him.

Then he reaches for his drink.

_At least I'm safe from her wrath for seven months..._

"Hey, check out this! Here's something we can do!" he cheerfully pulls out a magazine from his bag. It shows a picture of a cornucopia. "It's a picture from the Roman mythology exhibit!"

"Now this is very interesting, Aki," Ceres looks interested on what she saw.

"Check out this picture," the blond boy started pointing at the picture. "It's a cornucopia. It's your symbol in Roman mythology, and that your Greek counterpart is Demeter. Call me crazy, but this is useful into helping you find your robe so that you won't kill me and give me and my sister to live our lives peacefully."

But the blue-haired woman looks down on this and Aki noticed it.

"Or maybe we can do something else instead. If you don't want to see the exhibit, it's entirely up to you," the latter stated in an understanding manner.

"Please you must forgive me, Aki," Ceres looks down on her hands. "Lately, I feel like I'm a stranger to myself. Maybe there's another reason I came here to Earth besides looking for my hagoromo."

"Well, do you see me as a reminder of someone from your past?" the boy asked.

"You remind me of my insane husband, Shiso Mikagi. In fact, he founded your family. Because of his actions in the past, I began to take a vendetta of all the men in the Mikage bloodline, including you," the goddess explained while looking at him. "But that's not all."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I became your sister, Aya. She is my medium, but she won't let me out."

"She's trying to protect me from you."

"When I came out from her, it's as if my spirit was reborn. At first, we were at odds because she doesn't me to kill you."

"Well, that's obvious, and what do you mean by your spirit was reborn?"

Ceres takes a deep breath before going out the explanation.

"Since that day, I came here more than just to look for my hagoromo so that I can leave you and Aya peacefully. After the events in that hospital, she has now learned she can rely on me. From that point on, we have a real bond like no human and spirit can do."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm going through the same thing," Aki started, getting her attention diverted to him. "Even though my situation is not as yours, but I'm not sure that if I would have a spirit living inside me. Besides, you said I remind you of your husband who caused you much pain."

"I see..."

"Because of this, I'm ready to die if Aya and her friends can't find your celestial robe."

Ceres could never imagine that this fine young man is eager to die in case her celestial robe is never to be found. She is touched by this moment.

"If that happens, I want you to know something," she said shakily as tears started to come out of her eyes. "I-I'm sorry we didn't meet in better circumstances. Perhaps it would be better if I was nice to you and explain why you and the other male Mikages need to die by my hand."

"Yeah," Aki then holds her face to wipe her tears. "What happened between us when we first met, it doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that you do what you must if Aya can fulfill your request or not."

"I'll see to it..."

Then the boy stands up from the table.

"So let's go, and spend some together."

Nodding at that, they went to do activities together like feeding birds at a park, watching a movie, and even trying to

For Ceres, she experienced fun like she never did years ago.

During the night, they had their moment of being together and it's time they got to their separate ways.

"It was fun being together with you, Ceres," Aki complimented.

"Thank you for the compliment, Aki," the goddess blushed upon hearing this.

"Now, I gotta get going."

"Yeah, you should."

As she watched Aki leave, Ceres could feel that she can understand of what Aki feels about Aya; therefore, not all Mikage men like him are evil. Keeping this in mind, she walked back to the apartment room where Aya is staying with joy on her face.

Her body has turned back to normal where Aya takes control.

"So, having fun with Aki, Ceres?" she asked her other self, who is a spiritual image at the moment.

"Yes, I did," was her reply with joy.

Aya is happy that her plan to get her other self to hang out with Aki worked after all. She knows that this is the beginning of their great relationship.


End file.
